


Death of a Bachelor

by FandomLastsForever



Series: Musical May [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, I'm tagging it "Happy Ending" because no one will believe me given the title, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: I'm cutting my mind offFeels like my heart is going to burstAlone at a table for twoAnd I just want to be servedJames and Taiyang bond during a wedding.





	Death of a Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Death of a Bachelor" by Panic at the Disco.

There were many couples in the world no one ever expected to happen. It was something many people in James' circle of friends came to understand quite well. It was something he came to accept a long time ago. But every so often, a couple would come along that he wouldn't expect, and quite frankly, was shocked to even see it work.

And that was the feeling he had when he received the invitation in the mail.

**_"You are hereby invited to the wedding of Qrow Branwen and Glynda Goodwitch."_ **

No one had even known they were dating.

Either way, James gladly attended the festivities. It was a nice change of pace from training cadets back at the base, and it gave him a chance to visit with all of his friends now that he was on leave. He'd been wanting to catch up with everyone for a while now.

What better way than a wedding?

The event was rather simple, with shades of lavender decorating the dining hall where the reception was being held. James had opted not to wear his dress uniform. The happy couple had given him the okay for it, but the tassels and medals were far too flashy. He didn't want to take attention away from the bride and groom.

And he wore a uniform on a nearly daily basis, so a suit and tie were a nice change of pace.

Things were relatively nice at first. Everyone came and greeted him, they had long conversations, and he even got to sit at the same table as the newlyweds during dinner. And the comments came rolling in. The same ones everyone gets when they're playing catch up with him.

_"Did you lose weight?"_

_"Are you getting enough rest, James?"_

_"You seem different. How've you been?"_

James didn't mind the questions. They were part of the job, in a sense. Being away for months on end, not being able to contact people often. It was par for the course.

That didn't stop it from being lonely.

The conversations continued for a while, but soon everyone was out on the dance floor, leaving the General alone at the table.

_It's not unusual,_ he thought. _I'm not much of a dancer anyway._

"Mind if I join you?"

James looked up, startled, only for his eyes to meet with a handsome blond in a white suit with a gold colored tie. "S-sure."

"Thank you," said the blond. "How're you doing, James?"

"Good," James answered. "How about you Tai?"

"Pretty good," he chuckled, looking out toward the dance floor. "So, did you know about the happy couple?"

"Before or after the invitations?"

"Before."

"Not at all. You?"

"Same." Tai smiled fondly as the two of them watched Qrow twirl Glynda around the room. "I'd say this is a fitting end to 'Vale's Number One Bachelor', don't you?"

"I'd think so," James agreed, watching the bride glide so effortlessly around in the groom's arms. "I haven't seen Glynda this happy in ages."

"Same," Tai sighed. "She and Qrow make a nice duo. I hope they have a long and happy marriage."

"So do I."

The two talked a bit more during the reception, occasionally breaking off to interact with other people present. Glynda and Qrow argued over who got to dance with him first, Ozpin brought him something to drink, Bart and Port talked about school, yet somehow through the entire event, James came back around to Taiyang.

Not that he was complaining. He actually liked talking with him.

The reception passed by rather quickly. Or at least it felt like it did. The newlyweds rode away in their car on the way to the honeymoon, and everyone began to make their way home. Some lived close by, others had hotels they were staying at. Pretty normal affairs when it came to social gatherings like this.

Though something that was surprising, was seeing the single father standing alone outside the reception hall once everyone else had gone.

"Not heading home?" James asked.

"Nah," Taiyang shrugged. "Not yet, at least. The girls are spending the weekend at the Belladonna's, so the house it going to be pretty quiet."

"Well...if it isn't too bold to ask, would you mind if I joined you?"

Taiyang's blue eyes glanced at him in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Why not?" James chuckled. "I'm in no hurry to head home, and my apartment on base is a little too quiet for my liking. Some company would be nice."

"Sure," Tai agreed. "I'd like that."

James followed Taiyang to the parking lot, hopping into the passenger seat of the old minivan, taking note of the garment bag hanging near the back seat. "Change of clothes?"

"Actually that was what I was going to wear," Tai laughed. "But it kind of clashed with the rest of the party."

"What is it?"

"Changshan. This one is a light blue with a golden dragon embroidered on it. I have a few hanging up in my closet back at the house. Mom sends them every so often, though there's one of them that's a bit too big for me." He looked James over, a playful smirk on his face. "Come to think of it, it might be your size."

"You think?" James asked.

"Wanna try it on?"

"Later. And only if you show me the one you were going to wear."

"Deal."

 

o0()0o

 

Taiyang was making them tea when James finally came downstairs after changing. The radio was playing softly in the background so as to have some kind of sound in the mostly empty house. It was strange, he thought. Even though there were only the two of them, it didn't feel lonely like he thought it might.

In fact, Taiyang rather liked having James over.

_We should do this more often,_ he thought.

"I don't think this is my style," James mumbled, adjusting the buttons near the collar. The navy blue silk looked ravishing on him in Tai's opinion, and the silver accents helped bring out his eyes.

"It looks amazing on you, James," Taiyang chuckled. "You should dress all fancy more often."

"N-no, I shouldn't. I'd stand out too much."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"It is when you don't want to outshine your friends on their wedding day."

"Fair point," he shrugged. "Still, it looks great on you. You want to keep it?"

"I couldn't-"

"I insist." He gave the General a gentle punch to the left arm. "Treat yourself, Jim. You deserve it." Without another word, Tai set the table, pouring them both a cup of green tea as a familiar voice took over the radio.

**_"Do I look lonely?_ **   
**_I see the shadows on my face-"_ **

"I love this song!" they said in unison. Taiyang stared at James, eyebrow raised curiously.

"You do?" Tai asked.

"Yeah," James stammered. "Kind of weird, huh?"

"No, not at all," he assured, turning up the volume. "Care to dance?"

"I don't dance. I don't like people staring at me."

"Come on, please? It's just us here, and I won't tell." He gave him a pout. "Pretty please?"

James rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment before letting out a sigh of defeat, holding out his right hand to his host. With a playful giggle, Tai pulled him close, placing on hand on James' shoulder as the two started spinning around the kitchen.

**_"And when you think of me_ **   
**_Am I the best you've ever had?_ **   
**_Share one more drink with me_ **   
**_Smile even though you're sad "_ **

"You're a pretty good dancer," Taiyang muttered.

"Had to learn for formal events," James admitted. "I just don't usually dance because...well..." His blue gaze flicked to his right side. "Most people just don't like dancing with me."

"Well, _I_ like dancing with you."

James face grew a little pink, and soon the two of them were spinning through the doorway into the living room, the music filling the silence between the two.

**_"The death of a bachelor_ **   
**_Letting the water fall_ **   
**_The death of a bachelor_ **   
**_Seems so fitting for-"_ **

Taiyang felt James' forehead press against his own, and his eyes slid closed as their movements became slower. His ears felt like they were burning.

**_"Happily ever after_ **   
**_How could I ask for more?_ **   
**_Lifetime of laughter_ **   
**_At the expense of the death of a bachelor."_ **

The song faded out, switching over to infomercials and successfully bringing the two men out of their moment of bliss.

"S-so," James whispered. "That was...nice..."

"Y-yeah," Tai chuckled. "Very nice..."

Neither pulled away. They remained standing, heads pressed together, heartbeats slow and calming. Tai hadn't felt this level of comfort in years.

And he didn't want it to stop.

"Do you," he asked hesitantly, "want to stay the night?"

James smiled softly, and his right hand came up to caress Tai's face. "I'd love to."

 

** -TWO YEARS LATER- **

 

"Honey!" Glynda called from the living room. "We got mail!"

Qrow was busy making alfredo for dinner as the blond beauty waltzed in, holding up a bright orange envelope with their names on it. He removed the sauce from the burner and turned around, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Who from?"

"I think your nieces," she chuckled. "The handwriting matches your apron.

Qrow looked down at the bright pink cover, smirking at the words "Do everything to the cook" before swiping the envelope from Glynda's hand. "Well then, I think we should open it."

With a quick tear of the paper, Qrow opened the letter and held it up to the light, admiring the soft gold calligraphy that popped out against the red of the paper.

"You are hereby invited," Qrow read dramatically, "to the wedding of Taiyang Xiao Long and..."

"And who?" Glynda asked, smacking his shoulder playfully.

Qrow's face went from humor to confusion as he looked between her and the invite, red eyes glazed in shock. "Taiyang Xiao Long and James Ironwood."

Glynda swiped the invite from his hand and looked it over. "No way...I didn't even know they were dating."

"I didn't even know Jim was into dating," Qrow said.

"We're going, right?" Glynda asked.

"Hell yeah!" Qrow cheered. "I'll call them right now to let them know we're coming! Oh, and we should congratulate them too!"

"And help with the wedding," she added. "Tai helped us after all."

"Of course!"

Qrow set the envelope down and rushed to the phone.

 

o0()0o

 

For once in his life, James was glad to be in his dress uniform. He didn't want to wear it at first, but Taiyang had promised him that he'd wear the gold robes if James wore the uniform.

And of course, James couldn't say no to that face.

"God, you're beautiful," Tai whispered.

James blushed as Taiyang gently took his hand, the sound of everyone whispering as they made their way to the dance floor for the first dance of the night. Yang and a friend with long brown hair were recording everything, Ruby was talking to the young man and woman at the DJ booth, asking them to play a specific song.

"I'm not beautiful," James mumbled.

"You're right," Tai teased. "You're drop dead gorgeous."

_"Tai..."_

_"Welcome, welcome everyone!"_ called the DJ. _"This is DJ FNKI here to provide you with your musical needs. We're gonna kick off the night in a celebration of something our newlyweds know very well. Now let's celebrate the Death of a Bachelor!"_

"Our song?" James asked.

"What better way to start our marriage," Tai asked, "than the same way we started dating?"

"With the Death of a Bachelor?"

"Precisely. What do you think?"

James placed a hand on Tai's waist, the other holding his hand gently as the music began.

"I think it seems fitting for our happily ever after."

The room went silent, and the only sounds were that of the music. their breathing, and the tapping of their feet on the floor in time with the music.

**_"The death of a bachelor_ **   
**_Letting the water fall_ **   
**_The death of a bachelor_ **   
**_Seems so fitting for-"_ **

James pressed his forehead to Tai's, both of them singing along softly so only they could hear each other.

**_"Happily ever after_ **   
**_How could I ask for more?_ **   
**_Lifetime of laughter_ **   
**_At the expense of the death of a bachelor."_ **

"I love you, James." Tai whispered.

James pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, beaming with joy.

"I love you too, Tai."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait. Hope you like it!


End file.
